


the 1

by reusabletears



Series: Wayhaught Folklore Anthology [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 'OOs Aesthetic, Attachment to past relationship, Computer Repair AU, Did I mention that Nicole is confused and useless?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Mentions of Doc Holliday - Freeform, Nicole talks to Calamity Jane, Perceptive!Waverly, Shy Nicole is Waverly's thing, Useless!Nicole, computer repair, internet chatrooms, mentions of shae pressman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reusabletears/pseuds/reusabletears
Summary: It's 2002, computers and the internet are more popular now than they have ever been before. Bytes Computer Sales & Repair employs the best Computer Technician in all of Alberta. She just happens to be the uselessly gay Nicole Haught. Fresh off a bad breakup, Nicole feels like she will never love anyone like she loved Shae Pressman.Can Waverly Earp convince her to drop her rose colored glasses and take a chance?Track 1 of the Wayhaught Folklore Anthology.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Folklore Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022475
Comments: 160
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> This is 'the 1' and Track 1 of my Wayhaught Folklore Anthology. This will be a set of tales inspired by every track from Taylor Swift's album Folklore. Each self-contained track is inspired in some way by the song and I will release them in track order over the next few months.
> 
> Please be diligent and read all the tags for each story as I will delve into different subjects throughout the journey.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Calgary, Alberta, Canada**

**August 2002**

“Fucking iMacs--” Nicole cussed, her long fingers trying their very best to grip the tiny, slick plastic casing over the left speaker. “Buy a Macintosh they said, the outside is a see-through blue they said. Guess no one told them the speakers are made of copper covered bullshit.”

Nicole pulled again hoping the casing would pop out just like it had been designed to. But unfortunately, the speaker wouldn’t budge and she groaned in frustration, reaching over her workstation to turn up the volume knob on her Casio CD player; “In the End” by Linkin Park filling the space. She pulled off her backwards ball-cap before running her fingers through her shoulder length curly locks, her annoyance mounting. 

“I really am trying, Chester.” Nicole almost whispered, her head bobbing along lightly to the song.

The redhead turned and leaned against her workstation, shoving the hat back down with a groan. She had been working at Bytes Computer Sales & Repair since she was sixteen. Now Nicole was the ripe old age of twenty-four and the most sought after computer repair technician in the greater Calgary area. Or at least that is what Bytes owner, Rosita Bustillos, kept telling her. But now she was being beat by some University of Calgary student’s iMac. What a disgrace. The complaint on the ticket was that the speakers crackled and popped when the volume was turned up.  _ “Hard Knock Life” is a phenomenal song but these iMac speakers were just not built for that bass line. _

Nicole sighed and strapped on her headlamp before blindly reaching for her long flathead screwdriver. She was not going to be beat by a gimmick. Even if the blue see-through back was baller.

“Pack it up, Nicky-Nicky-Nine-Door!” Jeremy Chetri sing-songed; he was Rosita’s top sales rep and pretty much Nicole’s only friend besides the owner. “We got people to see and place to be.”

“What time is it?” Nicole asked, placing the flathead under the longest part of the plastic casing. She began to pry but the angle was a tad off and the screwdriver slipped. “Fucking fuck.” 

“Time to roll down to Shorty’s for Margaritas and apps.” Jeremy leaned against her workstation, reaching out to pull the screwdriver from her hands. “Robin and I wanna get you tipsy enough to say more than ‘thank you’ to that hot waitress.” 

“Not tonight, I uh, wanna quest in Runescape instead.”

“Nicky--” Jeremy glared. “You are not going to find love leveling up in Gielinor. And you sure as hell are not going to get over Shae hunched over your computer. At home. Come to Shorty’s with us-- please?”

Nicole looked up at her friend, his right eyebrow raised and his face showing honest, but annoyed concern. Jeremy had been one of the loudest dissenters of Shae but he knew what she meant to her, so he had been gently supporting her since the break-up. But the past few weeks he had had enough of her moping and was actively trying to get her to move on.

Shae had broken up with Nicole exactly eight months and sixteen days ago.  _ Not that I am counting or anything.  _ Nicole was so head over heels in love with Shae that she had called home to her Mom weekly, enthusiastically assuring her that Shae was the one. Hell, Nicole told everyone she met that one day, in the very near future, she was going to marry that woman. No one else was for her. So when the beautiful, perspicacious med student broke things off, Nicole was devastated; like repeated trips to the dollar theater to see  _ The Matrix _ over and over again kind of devastated. 

“Nicole?” Jeremy asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Are you sure you are ok?”

“Sorry, this stupid iMac speaker.” She tried to smile as she shook off his hand and pulled off her headlamp, clicking it off with a depressive finality. “Let’s get out of here, I will fix this tomorrow.”

Jeremy clapped his hands together with glee before turning off her lights and Casio with lightning speed. “I already swept everything so just grab your bookbag and let’s bounce.”

Nicole opened her mouth but was cut off.

“And hurry up, Robin got us a booth!”

The man flew from the room before Nicole could finish telling him that she wasn’t coming. The mere mention of Shae Pressman had pulled in the all too familiar dark cloud, the one that could only be dissipated by video games and TV dinners. Nicole leaned over and pulled her jean jacket and forest green jansport out from under her station, flinging them both on with a practiced fervor. Her eyes flicked back up and saw the polaroid she had pinned to the corkboard near her calendar. 

It was of Nicole and Shae. The technician reached forward and pulled the picture down, studying it closely. Shae was on top of Nicole’s back, her lips pulled into a semi-serious line as her arms were looped loosely around Nicole’s neck. When she glanced at herself, she found a huge, goofy 1000-watt smile and her arms wrapped tightly around Shae’s thighs. Their expressions were almost polar opposites and Nicole wondered if she should be gleaning something more poetic from it. Instead she only felt her heart tug as it begged for her to call Shae.  _ Beg her to give you another chance. _

Nicole sighed and rubbed her fingers lightly over the photo before pinning it back to the corkboard.

“We were something, don’t you think so?”

*****

Nicole hung her keys up, shrugged off her backpack, tossed her hat, and slung her jean jacket towards the shoe rack in record time. Shuffling out of her tennis shoes, she flicked on her light and her small one-bedroom studio was illuminated. It was a modest space with a kitchenette to the right of the door and her full sized bathroom with shower to the left. As you enter the apartment and pass the small bar that separates the kitchen, her queen sized bed was shoved all the way to the left and her couch and tv all the way to the right. There was another nook where the dining area would be but Nicole wasn’t much of a cook so she forgo the kitchen table for her computer desk setup. A large pine desk with awning, killer speakers, and a custom desktop Nicole built herself with enough RAM to run a super computer. 

She called it her ‘Battle Station’. To no one but herself of course. 

“Calamity Jane?” Nicole called out, her long-haired ginger cat not waiting for her at the door per usual.

She glanced around as she padded to the refrigerator, pulling out a fried chicken hungry man and ripping apart the cardboard with a frenzied fury.  _ Close enough.  _ She pulled a corner on the chicken and brownie before tossing it into her microwave, pushing the proper buttons with practiced ease because she had memorized the perfect amount of time to not nuke the moisture out of the chicken pieces. A mewl from her Battle Station turned her head to see CJ sitting in the cat bed perched inside her pine desk under the awning. 

“You hungry, dude?” 

CJ only pulled his head away, curling back into the bed.

“Going to take that as a no.” Nicole shrugged but pulled a can of wet food and a bowl down anyway. “But I will put some out for you anyway.”

A mess of minutes passed as Nicole pulled a coke from the fridge and mixed her TV dinner at the half-way point. Nicole liked to eat them right out of the plastic container so she always overcooked her brownies; they tasted like chocolate flavored dirt anyhow. As she waited her mind wandered back to Jermey’s pleas for Nicole to get back into the dating game. Obviously picking up a woman in a bar was not going to happen; had Jeremy met Nicole? She was the poster child for a useless lesbian. 5’9” of redheaded computer nerd mixed with babbling gay panic. The last time Nicole tried to hit on that waitress she asked if beer was alcoholic. 

Shae was so much easier. Rosita had sent Nicole to the U of C’s training clinic to do a computer cleaning job and the med student pretty much climbed Nicole like a server tower, pushing her lustily into the server room and kissing her senseless. Nicole had only walked up to the woman to ask her where the room was but Shae was just like that, spontaneous and confident. After ten minutes of terribly good making out, she had asked for Nicole’s name and slipped her phone number into her bra. Nicole had pretty much short circuited.

But Shae initiated everything. Only after a few months did Nicole feel confident enough to be herself. Then it was almost their two year anniversary and Shae just broke it off; nary a reason given for Nicole to dwell on. And Nicole definitely dwelled. It was probably her lack of game that had Shae running the other way. Or her comfortable habits? She wasn't spontaneously romantic or nearly as adventurous as Shae was. Nicole also didn’t know the difference between flirting and being nice. Her ex was the queen of getting jealous when Nicole would have clients stop by her apartment so she could look at their computers. She would always try and explain but Shae was quick to anger; only coming around after Nicole would beg or grovel. But that’s how relationships were and Nicole loved Shae, so she made it work. 

Until Shae didn’t want her to make it work. Which baffled Nicole. Didn't Shae think she was the one too? 

The beeping of her microwave brought her back and she pulled the hot tray out, flinging it on a plate before fingering the plastic. “Ouch.” The plastic burned as she tossed it away, grabbing her soda and food and making her way to her Battle Station. As she clicked the button on the tower and her monitor, an idea flooded to the front of her mind.

_ Why don’t you try and meet someone on the internet. _

Nicole didn’t understand talking to women but she definitely understood computers. And she was far more charming behind the keys of a keyboard than when looking into a woman's eyes. She slugged a slab of chicken up into her mouth as she watched the boot sequence. Once she typed in her password and the screen popped to life, she immediately began the internet connection process.

**eekbeep…. ding ding ding ding dong dong eeeeeeeeeee rrrrrrrrrrrr**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ding dong da dong ding**

**scrtchchchchchchchchchchchchchchch bong.... bong brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**crtchchchchchchchchchchchchcchchchchchc**

“I need to convince the landlord to get broadband.” Nicole lamented to CJ as the cat just stared back, the loud beeping noises commonplace.

“Where do you even meet girls on the internet?” Nicole mumbled to herself as she clicked open internet explorer, google loading quickly. Nicole may have dial-up but she pays out the ass for a decent speed.

She considers Jermey, her confident dork of a best friend. He had met his boyfriend, Robin, on Yahoo! Groups; the newish forum from the email provider that Nicole had never been fond of. She liked the sound of hotmail better.  _ Haught-mail. You funny nerd you.  _ But she heard Yahoo Groups was a big thing now so she typed it out and clicked. Gritty mashed potatoes were shoved into her mouth as Nicole watched the query load, the top link was her ticket to moving on and she grinned widely.

If she could do it.

*****

It had been two hours and Nicole was down right scared. The /calgarydating chat room reminded her of the time Rosita convinced her to wear a cocktail dress to Shorty’s. It was a whirlwind of free beer, “No, thank yous”, and “Please don’ts.” Nicole had never come out more in her life. And not one girl she talked to seemed to think she was anything other than just another girl trying to escape the company of roaming bar men. Nicole just guessed her a/s/l looked as good to internet men as her ass did to irl ones.

“Well Calamity,” Nicole crooned, reaching forward to scratch her behind her ears. “Men don’t take no for an answer virtually either.”

Nicole considered searching for Calgary Lesbians but she knew that was limiting her scope.  _ Not all women who like women identify as a lesbian.  _ She went to type it anyway but her fingers just hovered, guilt and sadness pulling at her chest.  _ Maybe it’s a sign.  _

_ Maybe you aren’t ready. _

Nicole's eyes drifted to her Nokia.  _ Call her. Shae is worth the minutes.  _ She shook her head and turned, eyeing the cordless phone in the kitchen instead.  _ Shae is always up late. Call her. _

"Don't do it, kid." She told herself and turned back to her keyboard for comfort. “Don’t give in.”

Nicole thought for a few moments then shrugged and typed out ‘Calgary Computer Repair’ and found a decently popular chat room called /fixcalgaryscomputers. She felt comfort wash over her as she clicked on the chatroom and typed out a greeting.

**Chat Now!**

**RedNeo101:** Hi! Local Calgary computer tech here! Anyone have any late night tech questions? I can’t sleep.

Nicole grinned as her body anticipated that at least one other Albertan would be on this late with some computer question. Answering computer questions was in Nicole’s wheelhouse and she was bouncing with excitement. She reached for her second can of coke and drained it, tapping her foot lightly on her foot rest.

**AngelousPaulo78:** Hi! Can you see this?

_ Ooo, a noob. My favorite. _

**RedNeo101:** I can, Angel! You are coming in loud and clear!

**RedNeo101:** May I call you angel? You can call me Red.

**AngelousPaulo78:** That’s fine! :) I am glad you can see my messages. I have only ever used AIM with my cheerleading friends back in high school so I wanted to double check. 

**AngelousPaulo78:** How are you, Red?

Nicole felt her lips tug into a grin; this user was nice. Far cry nicer than the usual person who requested computer help. It was usually a quick hello, a long wall of text stating their computer issue, and then grumpy replies when Nicole asked for more information. _They don't_ _type in AIM speak either._ She felt herself drawn to them-- drawn to be open with them. Or maybe that was just the sadness of choosing to not call Shae.

**RedNeo101:** I am doing better now that I am in this group. I was over on /calgarydating and whew, the men there are a lot. I thought there would be more variety in taste. I prefer helping people fix their computers over pushy men not understanding no.

**RedNeo101:** How are you?

Nicole swallowed, hoping she hadn’t been weird. 

**AngelousPaulo78:** Ugh, sounds horrible! Men are difficult enough in real life, I don’t understand why you would want to try to date on the internet. Sounds like a good way to get serial murdered!

**AngelousPaulo78:** Oh and I am well! Just trying to finish up a paper for my uni class. I go to the University of Calgary.

As Nicole was typing out her reply a ding emitted from her speakers, drawing her eyes back up to the monitor.

**RoBeRtRuNeS666:** stop w/ the woman talk and git to the computer talk this ain't one of those a/s/l chatrooms.

**AngelousPaulo78:** Sorry!

**RedNeo101:** Just trying to be nice, jeez. Take a chill pill, Rob.

**RoBeRtRuNeS666:** people want comp help matrix boy. not nice.

_ Matrix boy?  _ Nicole scoffed.  _ Fuck it. _

**RedNeo101:** How about I message you directly, Angel? I will invite you to a personal chatroom where we can be as nice as we want and I can help you with your computer problem? Plus, you will be able to actually read my advice.

**AngelousPaulo78:** Sounds pleasant! Will I get a notification?

**RedNeo101:** Indeed! Sending now.

**RedNeo101:** Nighty, night RobbieRunes. Hope you fail your next quest!

*****

The private chat room was open and Nicole found herself a little too invested in talking with someone who she had only read a handful of sentences from. But she needed this distraction; badly.

**Chat Now!**

**AngelousPaulo78:** Red?

**RedNeo101:** Angel! Welcome to a much safer space where we can actually be cordial without it being gendered! 

**RedNeo101:** I told you the men were a lot tonight… I just didn't expect their energy to follow me to the computer chatroom. Haha.

**AngelousPaulo78** : Well, a lot of men think they know everything. :)

Nicole couldn't help but grin wide.

**RedNeo101:** So, what was your computer issue? I am more than happy to help a fellow male dissenter.

_ Fuck. Wait. _

**RedNeo101:** Sorry! Not that I assumed anything about you… my new friend!

_ Kind of saved? _

**AngelousPaulo78:** haha, you are funny Red. As far as my computer problems go… can I be totally honest with you? 

**RedNeo101:** Sure! But only because you think I'm funny. ;)

**AngelousPaulo78:** I want to break my computer. 

This was not what Nicole expected and she leaned back in her chair, the creak of the plastic bringing CJ's head up from the cat bed.

"They want to break their computer, CJ."

**RedNeo101:** That is kind of blasphemous. Why do you want to break your computer?

**AngelousPaulo78:** Well, it's kind of a long story… but can you help me? I want it to still be repairable.

**AngelousPaulo78:** Pretty please?

**RedNeo101:** Well, what kind of computer is it? Laptop or desktop?

**AngelousPaulo78:** Desktop! Compaq Presario. 

**RedNeo101:** The easiest way to break it without opening it would be liquid damage but i'm unsure if you want to spend the money to have it rebuilt. Only a talented computer repair technician could attempt to repair liquid damage.

**RedNeo101:** You could also uninstall stuff in BIOS. Anyone worth their salt could fix that rather quickly.

Nicole twitched her fingers over the keys, her stomach feeling floppy at telling someone how to ruin their computer. She wondered who would even want to do that as the idea of water getting anywhere near her computer tower made her itch all over. The tell-tale ding brought her eyes back up to the monitor. 

**AngelousPaulo78:** Is liquid damage common?

**RedNeo101:** Very much. I deal with liquid damage multiple times every week. Just get some in the rear of the tower but no direct spray. 

**RedNeo101:** Say a child did it? 

_ Assume some more doofus. _

**RedNeo101:** I mean, only if you have a child.

**AngelousPaulo78:** Does a 30 yr old sister with a drinking problem count as a child?

A smile, the widest and most genuine smile to grace Nicole’s face in a while, pulled across.

**RedNeo101:** They definitely do. 

**AngelousPaulo78:** Liquid damage it is then! Thank you so much Red, you were very sweet and helpful.

**RedNeo101:** I am going to get my nerd license revoked but... you seem worth it, Angel.

_ Should I?  _ Nicole turns, catching CJ’s eyes on her own. “I should.”

**RedNeo101:** Now that I have helped you, you should tell me why you want to break your computer.

**AngelousPaulo78:** Ok but don’t laugh.

**AngelousPaulo78:** I have a crush on this girl who fixes computers and she has no idea who I am.

Nicole was weirdly sad but deeply intrigued. So she pressed on, talking with Angel until the wee hours of the morning. Her thoughts of Shae trickling away as her fingertips clacked over the keys.

*****

To say Nicole was tired would be a gigantic understandment. She was exhausted and her usual perky walk to work was now a bleary eyed drag, her hand clutching her bottle of bawls and her eyes squinting at literally anything that moved to quickly. Nicole walked up to the last intersection before Bytes and she drifted, attempting her best to keep her eyes open by scanning the crowd of late office workers. Her body surging to life suddenly at the sight of a woman in a white lab coat with straight, shoulder-length black hair standing under the bus awning across the street. 

_ Shae? _

She blinked and squinted, scrutinizing the woman who was turning and laughing happily with the man standing next to her. Her facial features were fuller and her eyes brighter.  _ Not Shae.  _ Nicole took in a ragged breath and drained her energy drink in a long pull. The stress of thinking she saw her ex had her eyes open and energy buzzing around in her body.  _ At least you are awake now. _ The redhead adjusted her backpack and picked up her pace as she crossed the street and almost jogged right into the front door of Bytes. With a bell jingle she was inside; Rosita standing behind the counter, giving Nicole her classic curious stare.

“Jeremy told me you were a no show last night--” Her stare morphed into a smirk. “So why do you look like you took that waitress home anyway? And why does it look like it didn't go well...”

“I didn’t take a waitress home.” Nicole groaned loudly as she dragged herself up to the counter. “I was up talking to Angel all night-- but that’s not what has me in a  _ mood _ .”

“Did they cancel the Matrix sequel?” Rosita asked, plopping the cash drawer into the register.

“No,” Nicole cut back. “I thought I saw Shae at the bus stop on the corner.”

“Ohh.”

“You talked to an angel?” Jeremy popped out of the back room, adjusting his nametag on his shirt. “Was she single?”

“No. Well, yes, but they weren't an actual angel. It was part of their username on Yahoo Groups. And I didn’t grab Angel’s a/s/l-- so I have no idea if they were a she and why am I explaining this to you because that isn’t the point, Jer.”

“The point is you thought you saw Shae and now you wanna go into the backroom and listen to Coldplay and cry-scream?” Rosita leaned forward on the counter, her grin wide and knowing.

“And it was all yellow!” Jeremy sang. 

“I hate you both.”

“No, you love us. Now turn around and flip the open sign on.”

“Wait, why were you on Yahoo Groups?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah uhh--.” Nicole dropped her bag and walked to the window. Her coworkers’ favorite activity was taking the piss out of her and her obsession with her ex was definitely low hanging fruit. Maybe she could give them something positive to talk about; like Angel.  _ You’ve been thinking about Angel all morning anyway. _ “Trying to meet a girl in a Calgary dating chat room but it was a hotdog contest so I went to a computer repair forum instead. You know, help some noobs, maybe drum up some interest in the shop.” 

Nicole turned to Rosita and winked.

“Met someone named Angel, well AngelousPaulo78, who needed help with a computer issue. Super cool person. We talked all night about Calgary, the University, and the Matrix.” Nicole grinned dumbly. “It was awesome.”

“Little Angel 78,” Jeremy nodded approvingly. “Nice.”

“So you have a crush on her.” Rosita leaned on the counter with a wide grin and Nicole looked between her and Jeremy; noticing that they both were sporting those annoying, knowing looks.

“No!” Nicole whined. “I don’t know their gender first off, and second they had me help them break their computer.”

“What?” Jeremy frowned. “Why?”

“Supposedly they have a crush on some repair girl and wanted to use a broken computer as an in.” Nicole grabbed her bag and began walking towards the back. “So who knows if they are actually a she. And who cares, I don’t need a girlfriend anyway.”

She heard Rosita make a tiny squealing noise and she turned around. Rosita and Jeremy were clinging onto each other, jumping up and down. It confused Nicole as much as it disturbed her.

“Why are you two doing that?”

The pair stopped and looked at each other with restrained excitement. The front door bell saved them from having to answer and they pushed back, revealing a petite brunette dressed in a yellow and white sundress and holding a notebook and a nervous grin. Her light brown hair was long, curly, and almost golden in some places.  _ Holy hell, she’s gorgeous. _ Nicole felt her throat begin to tighten and she heard the whooshing noise of adrenaline and anxiety pump through her ears. Her hands began to wring together, already sweaty and the thought of having to talk to a pretty customer was giving her indigestion.  _ Hide. Run. Now. _

“Waverly!” Rosita called out, leaning back to knock Nicole in the arm which slammed her jaw shut. She just watched her boss beckon the beautiful woman towards the counter. “It’s nice to see you again. Did the computers meet Dr. Holliday’s needs for the Ancient Languages study hall?”

“They did Rosita, thank you. Dr. Holliday and I really appreciated everything Bytes did for us.” Waverly responded, her voice like sweet honey to Nicole’s ears. She felt herself go red as the brunette turned her attention on to her. Her hazel eyes burning holes through Nicole’s russets.  _ Jesus Christ.  _ Nicole dropped her eyes, not wanting to seem creepy for staring back.

“You remember Jeremy, our sales representative.” Rosita pointed and Nicole watched Waverly reach forward to shake his hand.

“I do.”

Nicole knew she was next so she took in once last sight of the beautiful woman before turning to bolt back into her repair room. Rosita must have anticipated it because she grabbed onto Nicole’s jean jacket and pulled her forward. 

“But-- you didn’t meet this shy one, did you?” Rosita turned Nicole around and Waverly was now only a foot in front of her. 

“Not really.” Waverly almost whispered. The smell of wildflowers hit her nostrils and the redhead couldn’t help but grin as her eyes stayed focused on the ground.

“This is Nicole Haught. The best computer repair technician in all of Alberta.”

Waverly leaned her head down and to the side to catch Nicole’s eyes and bring them upwards. “Hi Nicole, I’m Waverly Earp.” The woman extended a hand and Nicole felt her heart race as she just stared at it.

_ Take her hand, you idiot. _

Nicole wiped her palm a few times on her pants and took Waverly’s hand. Electricity seemed to shoot up her arm as she gently squeezed; her hand almost felt like it belonged.  _ This has never happened before. Not even with Shae. _ Nicole felt her stomach do a flip.  _ What does that mean? _

“You really like to shake, Nicole Haught.” Waverly’s voice entered her mind and she found herself looking at a wide, pearly grin and twinkling eyes. Their hands were still connected and Nicole was shaking hers with impressive fervor.

Nicole pulled her hand away and stepped back. “Sorry.”

“No need.” 

“So--” Rosita placed her hand onto Nicole’s shoulder. “What brings you into my shop?”

_ Murder, Rosita. She is here to murder me.  _

"You guys do computer repair, right? My desktop tower turns on but nothing shows on the monitor."

Nicole's heart sped up.  _ My wheelhouse.  _ But she couldn’t reply, the words were stuck in her throat. Rosita must have sensed her difficulty and jumped in for her.

"Nicole can definitely troubleshoot that for you--" Rosita put her arm around Nicole and tugged tightly. "Did you bring the tower with you?"

"Sorry, I didn't." Waverly smiled, her attention never leaving Nicole. "Do you do house calls?"

_ Oh no. _

"We do!" Rosita offered, not allowing Nicole the chance to refuse. "I believe she has an open call tomorrow afternoon if that works for you?"

"Do you?" Waverly stepped closer and Nicole watched her bite her lip, the action sending electricity all over her body. "Have the time, I mean?"

"Yea-up." Nicole choked out before shaking her head.  _ What the hell is yea-up?  _ "Does four work?"

_ Clarify. _

“Uh-- PM. Four PM. not AM-- that would be crazy, right? You’d never let a stranger in at four in the morning...”

Nicole heard Jeremy snort and shut her mouth with a slight crack of her teeth.  _ Stop rambling, stop rambling. _

"Four PM is perfect. I can't wait." Waverly giggled, flipping open her notebook. "Do you have a pen?"

_ Yes. _ She didn't speak and she didn't move, Nicole instead just stared dumbly at Waverly. A few moments passed before a smirk crossed the brunette's face and she reached forward, pulling Nicole's large multi-function colored pen from her pocket protector. Nicole watched as she clicked the green and scribbled out some information onto a page before ripping it from the notebook and handing it and the pen back to Nicole. 

It took every bit of energy inside of herself to not graze Waverly’s hand out of fear of dropping the items and making a bigger fool of herself. She took a cursory glance down and found an address and Waverly's phone number looking back.

"Call me when you arrive so I can buzz you up." Waverly added before turning to Rosita. "Do I need to put down a deposit?"

"Usually but not today. You’ve been inside the shop plenty so if you don't return to pay, I know where to find you."

Nicole looked between Rosita and Jeremy, both sporting wide sneers. But her eyes were drawn back to the woman in front of her, her delicate features soft and confident.  _ Say something. _

"Indeed. Thanks again and uhh--" Waverly's face grew slightly red under Nicole's gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nicole."

"Ok." Nicole nodded and watched as Waverly turned, her sundress flipping as she walked out. The bell announced her departure and allowed Nicole to take in full breaths again.

"What the fuck is, yea-up?" Rosita teased immediately.

"Shut up." Nicole felt her face warm as she backed up towards her backroom.

"You are such a useless gay." Jeremy added, his eyes bright. “The whole four am shtick was adork-able!”

“I could have sworn you had already met Waverly.” Rosita said coyly, her arms crossing. “You installed all those computers for the Ancient Languages lab. Waverly was the one who supervised the install.”

"Both of you need to can it! I have work to do." Nicole rolled her eyes as she made it safely into the repair room, shutting the door behind herself.

_ I would have remembered her, right? _

Nicole's mind was now full of wildflowers and soft smiles.  _ Waverly Earp _ . She exhaled and trotted to her work table, the iMac still seated there. The sight of the computer didn't bring any of the frustration it had before; instead she just felt excitement at the prospect of fixing it. Just another ticket out of the way before her home call with Waverly tomorrow.  _ Tomorrow _ . The nerves were back and Nicole swallowed harshly and leaned forward, trying to talk herself up.  _ Maybe this is a good thing. A new thing. A better thing. You could totally be cool and just ask her out for something simple. Like coffee. You don’t even like coffee. But maybe Waverly likes coffee? Shae loved coffee. _

Her mind had drifted back to her ex and a pang of guilt shot through her chest. It brought her eyes to her corkboard, Shae’s stern look staring back at her. Why couldn't Nicole get over Shae?

"It would've been sweet, if it could've been me." Nicole whispered to herself.  But this time, as she studied Shae’s face, she felt herself less love-sick and more annoyed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Just wanted to quickly appreciate my un-named Beta, like seriously she doesn't want any recognition, for her help with most of No Expectations and all of this Anthology. She doesn't even like Wynonna Earp and I rarely do what she says so she is kind of the best person ever. She won't even read this as I send her final drafts privately. Please think a sweet thought for her for dealing with me.
> 
> Now on to the fic!

Nicole reached forward and grabbed a barbeque chip out of the bag perched next to her monitor, offering it to CJ for a quick lick before shoving it into her mouth and listening to the delicious crunching noise inside her brain. The nerves for her house call with Waverly tomorrow were mixing with the constant anguish over Shae and Nicole needed an outlet. She had noticed that Angel was active on Yahoo Groups and tried to avoid talking to them, hoping to come off as busy or cool. But the urge was too strong and Nicole gave in, coolness be damned.

**Chat Now!**

**RedNeo101:** Good evening, Angel! How did breaking your computer go?

The speakers on either side of her monitor were vibrating out “Everlong” by the Foo Fighters and Nicole mimed the drum beat, waiting as patiently as she could for Angel to respond. The more Nicole drummed, the more obvious her recent situation became to her. She had placed herself at the mercy of three different people; All strangers to Nicole. Even Shae, she now realized, was someone she only used to know.

Shae used to be her person, her one, but she had rejected Nicole and left the woman with confusing pieces of their life together.

Angel could be any number of things, including a serial killer, but they were the only stranger she felt comfortable actually talking too.

And then there’s Waverly. 

Waverly was an instant attraction, a shot of electricity. But there was no way Nicole could push their relationship beyond a professional one-- Waverly was out of Nicole’s league.

_ This is all so confusing. _

The chat ding emanated just as “Everlong” changed over to “Sweetness” by Jimmy Eat World. Excitement licked goosebumps on her arms as she adjusted herself in her chair.

“If you’re listening, whoa oh oh oh oh oh.” Nicole lightly sang along as she read Angel’s response. “Sing it back, whoa oh oh oh oh.”

**AngelousPaulo78:** Hi Red! I did what you recommended and dumped a bit of water over the computer itself. She didn’t say much but I think it went well as she’s going to fix it for me!

Nicole felt her stomach flip, a hint of jealousy bubbling up.  _ Professional jealousy, that’s all. _ But she shook it off as she formulated a reply.

**RedNeo101:** That’s super cool. 

**AngelousPaulo78:** If I am honest… I am worried she isn’t interested in me and nothing is really going to come from this. But it’s ok, I’m going to try anyway!

**RedNeo101:** Well, what makes you say that?

**AngelousPaulo78:** She didn’t seem too eager? And I am never sure if girls I like, like girls… you know?

_ So Angel is a she and she likes girls _ . Nicole leans back in her chair, a smile spreading across her face. 

“She likes girls, CJ!” Nicole exclaims, a tiny sleepy meow is given in response. “I know, dude. It is awesome.”

**RedNeo101:** I get that 100%! I'm a lesbian and my ex-girlfriend acousted me in a hospital server closet. We wouldn’t have gotten together if she hadn’t… I am terrible with women.

**AngelousPaulo78:** Haha, :P Now  _ that _ is one way to get interest across. I don’t think I could do that though. It’s way too scary. I mean, what if she isn’t interested? Suddenly you're the weirdo assaulting a woman in a closet.

This pinged a thought in Nicole’s head that was kind of always swimming inside her subconscious. She leaned forward and rubbed CJ’s ears, mulling over her words before replying.

**RedNeo101:** I guess you're right. I mean, I had seen her earlier in the day and thought she was cute but honestly the whole thing took me by surprise. And funny enough, now that we are talking about it, I never asked her why she did it. But she was always like that… spontaneous. I never knew if she was mad or happy with me. She just did things when she wanted and didn’t care much about what I wanted.

Nicole re-read her message and found herself flabbergasted that she had even written it.  _ She just did things when she wanted and didn’t care much about what I wanted.  _ It just came out of Nicole without much thought.

**AngelousPaulo78:** I know we are just internet strangers but what happened between you two? Why did you break up?

Nicole felt her fingers stutter over the keyboard as her thoughts of Shae and their relationship came forward in her mind. Moments flowed over her mind's eye like a film reel but the emotions of them all seem clouded now, harder to see. Or were they just un-happy moments interpreted by Nicole incorrectly? Nicole’s forehead furrowed. She was unsure now.

**RedNeo101:** She just sat me down and said it wasn’t working anymore and then got up and collected all of her things that she had left over at my apartment. I haven’t heard from her since.

**AngelousPaulo78:** That’s all? Like no big reason? How long were you guys together?

**RedNeo101:** Almost two years. And yeah, that was the only reason she gave. 

Nicole considered not going in depth but there was just something about Angel that pulled her in.

**RedNeo101:** I really thought she was the one you know? We had our problems like any other couple but I worked really hard at keeping us together through it all. Like in the movies when the couple goes through a lot of hard shit, even breaking up, but they still come back together in the end, you know? Love of each other's life. 

_ Do you really think Shae was the love of your life?  _ Nicole pondered on that thought before another ding. 

**AngelousPaulo78:** Do you think you were the love of her life?

**RedNeo101:** Maybe?

Nicole swallowed.

**RedNeo101:** No...

**AngelousPaulo78:** I don’t want you to take this the wrong way Red, but that sounds pretty one sided to me… and not at all like a movie.

Nicole felt herself frown as Angel’s words exploded like a bomb inside of her mind.  _ She’s kind of right. _

**RedNeo101:** I mean… I guess you are right. I just never thought about it that way.

She paused, unsure if she should still be talking about this.

**RedNeo101:** Then why am I still kinda hung up on her?

There was an even longer pause now and Nicole almost wondered if she was bothering Angel with her personal affairs and began typing out an apology. The familiar ding had her holding down her backspace button before bringing her eyes back to the screen.

**AngelousPaulo78:** Sometimes we stay hung up on things we are comfortable with, Red. Take your movie analogy for example. I’m sure your ex probably feels like your favorite movie. Comfortable, warm, familiar. Even if you weren’t right for each other you still feel like watching it from back to front before rewinding it to watch again. It’s easier to stay at home and watch something you know then go out and watch an unknown. Same thing with people and moving on.

**AngelousPaulo78:** And I know this is kinda corny but... The greatest films of all time were never made. 

**AngelousPaulo78:** So don’t get yourself hung up on absolutes. 

Nicole felt everything clicking together in her brain.  _ Have I been settling for what I think is good?  _

**RedNeo101:** Are you sure you aren’t a Psychology major? 

*****

It’s 3:53PM and Nicole is standing on the sidewalk outside of Waverly’s building. She double-checks the printed out sheet of Mapquest directions that Rosita gave her, ‘for good luck’, and breathes in deeply. Nicole adjusts her ‘Bytes Computer Repair’ ball-cap, checks her work button-up for wrinkles, adjusts her tool backpack, then dries her sweaty palms over the front of her khaki pants. She pulls out her Nokia and stares at Waverly’s contact before shoving it back in her pocket, deciding to give herself her usual pep-talk instead, visualizing Laurence Fishburne. 

“This is your last chance. After this, there is no turning back. You take the blue pill-- the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill-- you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes.” 

“Morpheous-- from the Matrix, right?” Waverly’s honeyed voice says from behind Nicole.

The redhead lets out a little yell and jumps, twirling around to see Waverly standing on the sidewalk behind her holding a pizza with a six pack of beer balancing on top. “Holy shit!”

“Sorry!” Waverly giggles and gives Nicole an apologetic look. “Didn’t mean to scare you!”

_ Speak to her. Just like we practiced. Be cool, Nicole. Take the red pill, take the red pill, take the red pill. _ Waverly’s smile grows the longer the silence lasts.

“Hi… uhh Matrix is my favorite movie?” Nicole mumbles out, ending her sentence in an obvious question.  _ Fuck. _

“My sister and I are big fans as well. Is Morpheus your favorite character?”

“Neo!” Nicole almost yells. “Sorry, uhhh too many energy drinks-- Neo is my favorite character.” Nicole awkwardly grins, her dimples popping. "I like Neo."

Waverly’s face furrows for a few seconds before her eyebrows pop, like a light bulb flips on in her head. “Oh. Of course it is.” 

“Is what?”

Waverly giggles again and gives Nicole a coy look. “You’re adorable.”

Nicole’s face gets hot and she suddenly feels like Waverly knows something that she doesn’t. Her nerves begin manifesting again and Nicole swears she can feel sweat begin to bead on her forehead. Waverly suddenly adjusts the pizza onto one hand and struggles to get inside her purse with the other. 

Nicole shoots forward and grabs the edges of the cardboard. “Let me help!”

The technician nearly knocks Waverly over but she was able to grab the pizza without tipping over the six pack.  _ Don’t hurt her, jeez Haught! _

“Thank you.” Waverly beams up at her and Nicole feels her knees wobble at the sight of twinkling hazels. They hold the stare for a bit longer than appropriate and Waverly bites her lip before diving back into her purse, pulling out a set of keys. “Let’s go up then.”

Nicole didn’t respond, she just followed Waverly, making sure not to drop her beer.  _ Waverly’s friends would totally hate you if you drop their beer and then you’ll just have to fix her computer in silence while they all sneer and make fun of you. So be cool, Haught. Don’t fuck this up. Take the red pill, take the red-- _

“We’re here!” Waverly stated suddenly, pulling Nicole back to the present. They were standing in front of a white apartment door, a large gold four adorning the center. Waverly shoved her key in and turned, the door opening with her loud announcement. “You better be decent ‘Nonna! Nicole, the computer tech is here.”

Nicole watched Waverly enter and hold the door open for her, turning back to meet her eyes. “Come on in Nicole, Wynonna doesn’t bite.”

“Dog?” Nicole asks timidly as she tiptoes in and scans the ground. “I like dogs.”

“Nope, just a bitch.” An unfamiliar voice joked as Nicole shut the door behind herself with her foot. She swiveled around and was met with ice blue eyes, a huge mane of lucious brown hair, and what looked like the most worn out Nine Inch Nails tour t-shirt Nicole had ever seen. “Wynonna Earp. Babygirl’s far more computer illiterate sister.”

“Nicole.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other on the doormat, unsure of what else to do. “Haught."

“I am hot, thank you for noticing.” Wynonna twirled a bit before reaching forward and grabbing the six pack off the pizza and retreating back into the apartment. 

“She wasn’t calling you hot, Wynonna.” Waverly rolled her eyes, hanging up her purse and kicking off her sandals. Nicole finally noticed the woman was wearing cutoff jean shorts and a tight, low cut tank. She swallowed harshly as Waverly pattered down the hall after Wynonna. “Her last name is Haught. H-A-U-G-H-T. Haught.”

“That’s Haught.” Wynonna mused as Nicole heard the familiar sound of a beer being cracked open. 

“I know, right?” Waverly said and Nicole felt herself becoming warm again. “Nicole?” Waverly’s head popped around the corner, her eyes bright. “You coming?”

“Sorry.” Nicole quickly kicked off her checkered slip-on vans and walked down the short hallway, entering the kitchen door on the right. 

Waverly’s kitchen was a small galley style kitchen with basic apartment style cabinets and countertops. Clean and homey in that unextravagant sort of way. Waverly was opening her own beer as Wynonna was seated on the counter by the fridge, her back leaning against it as the beer was tilted back, the woman chugging it earnestly. 

“Beer?” Waverly offers.

“Isn’t it for your friends?” Nicole stepped in and looked through the space between the counter and the upper cabinets, seeing a well decorated living room empty.  _ No friends… but why the pizza? _

“No, the beer and pizza is for us!” Waverly proclaims as she takes the box from Nicole. “For before you look at my computer and--” Waverly turns towards her sister.

“After Wynonna leaves like she promised she would...”

“But my laptop is slow.” The wild-haired woman complains at Waverly before turning in Nicole’s direction. “Ever since she broke her computer to--” 

Waverly backhands Wynonna’s arm. “Wynonna!”

“Ow.” Wynonna groans. “Ever since Babygirl started using my laptop… because her computer is broken-- it’s gotten all slow and shit.”

“It has not. It was already slow before I started using it.”

“You sure it ain’t all the lesbia-”

Wynonna is backhanded again and Nicole blinks, her mind having difficulty processing the display of sisterly love in front of her. It made her insides feel soft and happy. A feeling that had been unfamiliar to the redhead for a long time.

“Say goodbye to Nicole, Wynonna.” Waverly tugs her sister down before winking in Nicole’s direction. Nicole is positive the warm feeling on her cheeks is never going to go away at this point. 

_ I’ll permanently be a tomato. _

“Later Haught-Shot, got a date with Shorty’s.” Wynonna knocked shoulders with her before turning down the hall. “Please fix Wave’s computer or I’ll never get to Ask Jeeves again.”

“Be safe, Wynonna!”

A slam and Nicole was alone with Waverly.  _ Holy shit. _

“Sorry, she is super sweet but she can be a lot.” Waverly smiled softly, before popping the top on the pizza box. “I hope you like pepperoni?”

*****

Nicole was bent over Waverly’s kitchen sink washing her hands and trying to remember if she had chewed her pizza or just inhaled it in bite sized chunks. The technician had been enraptured by Waverly’s story of her and Wynonna's recent trip to Greece. As Nicole listened to all the different activities and amusing travel anecdotes, she got the clear message that Waverly Earp was far cooler than she’d ever be. A relaxed, confident world traveler. Someone who took risks and was unabashedly herself. And damn was it attractive on her. 

_ You could go on adventures, Nicole. Shae may have hated trips but you could do it. You are a different person now. A better person. A cooler person. Like Waverly.  _

_ Maybe not like Waverly. _

"Your hands are gonna go pruney." Waverly said, her face so close to Nicole’s neck that she could feel the woman's breath on her skin. 

Nicole removed her hands quickly, knocking into the smaller woman, her eyes wide as she watched water drip down from her fingertips and onto Waverly’s ergonomic kitchen mat. Waverly steadied herself on Nicole’s shoulder with one hand and turned off the faucet with the other. "Here."

"Sorry." Nicole blurted as Waverly handed her a dish towel and she began drying her hands furiously. "I'm a-- I--"

"No worries." Waverly squeezed her bicep while looking at her through her eyelashes. "I think it's really cute."

_ She thinks you're cute. Say something flirty back! _

"Computers are really cute." Nicole blinks and grimaces. "You have broken computer? I fix."

_ Was that even a full sentence, Haught? I think you left out some things. Like maybe an indefinite article. Or is it a preposition? Maybe you should have paid attention during english class instead of working on your battle bot's design.  _

"You get a little wrinkle between your eyes when you get caught inside your mind." Waverly was still looking at her, the brunette's finger pointing lightly at Nicole's forehead.

"I'll stop that."

Waverly smirked slightly but Nicole could see something else in her eyes. Disappointment? 

"Please don't stop being you." Waverly cooed before taking a few steps back.

"Ok."

"It's in here." Waverly crossed to the hall and turned, reappearing through the kitchen window. "Come on, silly."

Nicole moved, grabbing her backpack off the ground and following Waverly past the living room into another hallway. She turned into a room on the right and Nicole's heart began hammering in her chest.  _ Her bedroom?  _ She followed and was met with a very small room with Waverly bent over, dragging her tower out from under a nice L-shaped white desk.

It wasn’t her bedroom. It was an office. And it was adorable. Her desk was shoved in a corner; decorated with cute pictures and interesting knick knacks. There was a small chaise lounger diagonal from the desk, adorned with matching pillows and a furry throw. The rest of the room was filled with white bookcases with glass doors, displaying an impressive amount of books. The room drew Nicole in and she stepped up to a bookcase and began reading spines.

_ "The Sumerians: Their History, Culture, and Character by Samuel Noah Kramer." _

_ "Inanna, Queen of Heaven and Earth: Her Stories and Hymns from Sumer by Diane Wolkstein & Samuel Noah Kramer." _

_ "Sumerian Mythology by Samuel Noah Kramer." _

_ That's cute. She alphabetizes her books. And Kramer knows a lot about the Sumerians.  _

"I see you found my Sumerian collection." Waverly was beside her again. "I'm sorry, I am kind of a nerd."

"No. I like you." Nicole's throat suddenly felt dry and she began backing away. "I like it. The books. Nerds. I am a nerd too so, like, yeah-- totally not a bad thing."

Waverly was beaming.

"Computer tower. Yes." Nicole turned and lifted the tower from the ground and onto the empty portion of the L shaped desk.  _ Professional mode will save you.  _ "Do you always keep your tower on the floor?"

Nicole turned the monitor on before flicking on the tower, leaning her head closer to the tower itself. She heard the usual noises, including the harddrive spinning, but nothing popped up on the monitor.

"Yes." Waverly said. Pulling out the wheely computer chair and sitting as Nicole lifted her bag and began removing items she would need for the troubleshooting process. "Is that bad?"

"It's not ideal as dust, hair, and other particles can easily be pulled in by the fan when the tower is on the ground." Nicole stated with care, removing the VGA cable and replacing it with one of her own. Her eyes flicked to the monitor.

_ No dice. _

"Good to know. I guess I will have to find a better home for Elle Woods then.”

Nicole chuckled, tapping the pink front cover of the Presario. “Legally Blonde. Makes sense."

Waverly was grinning widely. But as Nicole readied her equipment she caught her crush covering her mouth with her hand, trying desperately to stifle a laugh.

"What?"

"Your headlamp." Waverly reached out to click it on.

"It's so I can see." Nicole felt embarrassment wash over her body as she reached up to touch the accessory. "I kinda need it."

"Are you always this charming or do you try really hard?"

"I try so hard at everything-- all the time." Nicole whispered before busying herself with her bag again. She pulled out her anti-static wrist strap and velcroed it on, kneeling down under the desk and unplugging the tower. She then attached the wrist strap to a grounding cable and plugged it into the ground on the outlet.

"What's that for?" Waverly asked as Nicole scurried back to her feet.

"Grounding my anti-static wristband so I don't ruin any of your computer parts with static electricity." Nicole pulled her trustiest screwdriver from the open tool roll and began removing the cover.

"So cool."

_ Be brave. _

"Not really." Nicole tried to smile at Waverly as she tugged off the side cover. "Not as cool as Sumeria."

“How about both of them can be cool?”

“Sounds fair.” Nicole relented and focused her light, looking over the insides with a cursory glance. She knew she needed to turn her focus fully on the computer in front of her but it was definitely not what she wanted to do. Rosita’s business be damned.

_ Talk to Waverly. Ask a question. _

“So you go to the University of Calgary, right? I uh--” Nicole turned the computer around to remove the cords before kneeling down to inspect the ports. “That’s my alma-mater.”

“Computer science?”

“No, uh-- Electrical Engineering.”

Waverly rolled herself closer to Nicole and she smelled the intoxicating scent of Wildflowers again. “That’s pretty sweet.”

Nicole could only nod as she noticed the tell-tale sign of liquid damage on the video port.

“I’m currently working on my Masters in Ancient History and Languages.”

This fact made Nicole look up, remembering Angel. “Oh! I have a new friend who is an Ancient History and Languages major.”

A smile slowly spread across Waverly’s lips as she scooted closer to Nicole, leaving only a small space between their faces. Nicole swallowed and the screwdriver she had been rolling in her palm dropped to the desk with a thud. 

“Is that right?” Waverly licked her lips before reaching up and clicking off Nicole’s headlamp, lightly brushing a strand of Nicole’s hair as her hand landed on Nicole’s shoulder. “What’s her name?”

“AngelousPaulo78.” Nicole blinked rapidly, her brain slowly reminding her that’s not a name. “Uh-- username. Internet friend?”

“Latin.” Waverly pursed her lips, leaning in even closer to Nicole. The redhead only noticed her eyes, how the green seemed to surround the brown.  _ Like a halo.  _ “Means ‘little angel.’”

Nicole nodded slightly, her gaze darting down to Waverly’s lips before back up. The smaller woman’s left hand glided up her shoulder into the mess of curly red around her ears, her thumb softly rubbing underneath Nicole’s earlobe. Nicole was melting under Waverly’s soft touch.

“Can I kiss--” Waverly began but suddenly the room was filled with the Grande Valse ringtone and Nicole shot back, banging her head on the tower behind her.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry.” Waverly shook her head, pulling her Nokia with a pink faceplate from her back pocket. “Shit, it's Dr. Holliday-- I have to take this.”

Nicole nodded furiously while rubbing the back of her head.

“Hold that thought, Neo.” Waverly winked and skipped out. “Dr. Holliday?”

A million different thoughts could have gone through Nicole’s head in that moment. Her brain should have been able to make connections that were itching from the sides of her subconscious. But unfortunately, there was only one that did and it was permanently stuck in the front of her mind.

_ She asked to kiss you. _

*****

Nicole was cursing herself as she slung her apartment door shut behind her in frustration. 

“Waverly Earp asked to kiss you.”

Nicole threw her baseball cap across the room, her frustration with herself mounting. 

“And what did you do?”

Calamity Jane came sauntering out of the bathroom and glanced up at Nicole before sitting down in front of her owner, her head cocked to one side in interest.

“I blew it, CJ.” Nicole sank to the floor, pulling off her backpack and unzipping it quickly. “I honest to God blew it.”

CJ didn’t respond, instead she just looked at Nicole with blank eyes. The redhead immediately pulled a anti-static bag from the large pocket and showed it to her cat in earnest, like the ginger long-hair knew what it meant. 

“You see CJ. I blew it.” Nicole sighed. “Instead of waiting for her to get off the phone I just removed the video card, shoved it into this bag, and told her I’d come back to her house tomorrow after I soldered on a new port.”

CJ tilted her head again.

“I know!” Nicole whined. “I could have just soldered it there… I brought my new mobile workstation with me and everything.”

Nicole leaned against her door, slamming her skull into it with a loud thump. She hissed as it reminded her of the tender spot from when the almost kiss had happened.  _ It would have been so sweet. _

“Baby solder iron and everything.”

The cat must have sensed Nicole’s despair and laid down fully, reaching a paw out to touch Nicole’s shin. She felt herself relax a bit, placing Waverly’s video card down with care before stroking CJ as her mind ran a million miles a minute.  _ She’s totally not going to want to speak to you now. She probably thinks you’re an idiot. You can just solder on the new port and waltz back in there and install it. Hell, she doesn’t even need to come pay at the shop. You can afford the repair. Then you’ll never have to see her again. _

“But I want to see her again.”

_ Call Shae.  _

Nicole felt weak, pulling her plain jane Nokia out of her pocket, clicking the center button with shame. Before she could click on the contacts button, the chat room message noise dinged from her Battle Station. Nicole's head shot up, perplexed. 

“I never leave it on--” Nicole leaned over, almost frightened and she could barely see her monitor’s sleep mode light from across the room. Her eyes dropped down to CJ, who was still laid out, un-perturbed by her fear. “What have you been doing, young lady?”

Another ding.

Nicole scrambled to her feet and crossed the room, shaking her mouse. The screen came to life and her private chat room with Angel was blinking on a tab in the corner. Nicole bit her lip and clicked.

**AngelousPaulo78:** Red? Can we talk?

**AngelousPaulo78:** I have to confess something to you.

Nicole felt her stomach sink and her body flipped over into flight mode as she closed the browser and disconnected from the internet.  _ How much disappointment can one lady take?  _ She followed through with shutting the Battle Station down fully before standing and stepping out of her slip-ons. Her brick of a phone burning a hole in her pocket.

Nicole pulled it out as she crossed the room, laying down diagonally across her bed. A few clicks and she was calling Shae's number.

"Hey. It's Nicole--"  _ Nice intro Haught. " _ Obviously."

Nicole sighed as she listened to her ex's response. She had a goal in mind and even if today had gone to shit, she wasn't going to let it end without her knowing. Learning what her heart had been avoiding for too long.

Nicole took in a large breath.

"Why did you break up with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Song and Dance Corner:  
> "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters  
> "Sweetness" by Jimmy Eat World  
> "the 1" by Taylor Swift  
> "The Matrix" quote by The Wachowski Sisters, Warner Bros
> 
> Please don't ask Nicole to take a chill pill-- she is dealing with a lot right now. Rosita will do that later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving American friends! Happy Thursday to all my other friends!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Yeah I'm tangled up and blue**

**I only wanna be with you**

**You can call me your fool**

**Only wanna be with you**

Nicole adjusted the clamp, her tongue slightly sticking out as she made sure the video card was under the light. She then leaned back to pull her magnifying glass into its proper position, doing her best to keep Waverly’s irresistible smile and Shae's harsh words out of her mind.

_ They weren't even harsh, Haught. You are just sensitive and clueless.  _ Nicole hadn’t felt this unsure of herself since High School. 

**Sometimes you're crazy and you wonder why**

**I'm such a baby yeah, the dolphins make me cry**

**Well there's nothing I can do**

"I only wanna be with you?"

Nicole twitched but didn't turn, instead fiddling with the desoldering braid. "Hootie and the Blowfish are cool."

"That is debatable." Rosita teased. "I had expected Radiohead. No Doubt. Third Eye Blind."

Nicole sighed.

"Matchbox Twenty?" Rosita chuckled.

Nicole pushed back from the table, sighing heavily. "Did Jeremy tell you?"

Rosita appeared in Nicole’s peripheral vision, pulling out the spare stool and plopping herself down. The tech allowed herself to turn, finding a rather curious look on her boss's face.

"It wasn’t Jeremy I talked to."

Nicole felt her chest tighten as she leaned forward again, flipping on her soldering iron. "Wow, guess Shae was not kidding when she said I was clueless."

"How long have I known you?" 

"Since I was a kid." Nicole bit her lip. "So like ten years, maybe?"

"When in those ten years have I ever gone behind your back?" Rosita asked, her voice firm but soft. "Especially with Shae. I wasn't exactly subtle about how I felt and I definitely never meddled."

"I guess--" Nicole turned on her stool, facing Rosita. "I don't know."

"Two weeks ago."

"What was two weeks ago?"

"When I went behind your back." Rosita sighed. "Follow the plot, Haught."

Nicole felt confused and removed her hat, tossing it on the workstation before beginning to rub her eyes. She had gotten up that morning in a haze of guilt and embarrassment after the lengthy conversation with Shae about their relationship. It was mind-blowing and eye-opening and had Nicole reconsidering everything she had ever felt;  _ ever _ . And now all Nicole wanted to do was finish this video card repair and do the awkward interaction in front of Waverly, then proceed to take a week off to cry and lick her wounds. 

"I can't do your cryptic shit right now, Rosita. I only just figured out that Shae and I weren't serious like I thought. I created it all in my brain, as I do, and now I need to finish this repair so Waverly doesn't have to wait very long to politely let me down."

_ I bet Waverly can make rejection feel a whole lot better than Shae, though. _

_ Or worse. Probably worse. _

"Alright, enough of that." Rosita grumbled, pushing herself to her feet and leaning over Nicole to flick the solder iron off. "You and I are gonna go get a beer and you are going to explain whatever happened between you and Shae."

"But--"

"Waverly’s computer can wait." Rosita pulled her up by her elbow. "And then you are going to listen to me and everything is going to be ok-- ok?"

"But--"

"No buts, Haught." Rosita was firm. “Hootie can’t save you this time.”

Rosita turns but stops dead in her tracks as she looks through the rectangle glass window that leads to the sales floor. Jeremy can be seen throwing his hands wildly around as he talks to a few customers about the laptop display. There are a few more customers being rung up by the new guy at the desk and Rosita huffs defeatedly.

“But it’s 10am.” Nicole murmured. “And we are at Bytes.”

“Right. Office beer it is, then.”

*****

“Moral of the story is that Shae didn’t love me and our relationship was just a fun, sexy way to blow off steam. Supposedly we were on the same page about that until the few days before she broke up with me-- when she came to dinner with my parents.”

Nicole tilted her third bud light back and let the cheap, bland bubbles roll down her throat before finishing her thought. Who knows how long she had been talking about Shae but hearing herself rehash it wasn’t as painful as she assumed it would be.  _ Or maybe it’s the bud light. _

“And then she said she had no idea I was taking the relationship so seriously and once she found out--” Nicole rolled her head on the back of the office couch to look at her boss. “That’s when she broke it off.”

“Wow. Gaslighting much?” Rosita nodded, her lips pulling into a frown. “I mean she gets points for knowing what she wants but like, it was her responsibility to let you know where she stood. Would have saved you a lot of pain.”

“I-- but what if she’s right.” Nicole leaned forward and began lightly picking at the label on her beer bottle. “What if I did know? What if I am just too clueless and I misinterpret everything? I thought a fun fling was  _ the one _ .”

“No, you were just in love with her.” Rosita leaned forward and began rubbing slow circles on Nicole’s back, her mouth twitching like she was on the edge of saying something. Nicole felt herself relax a bit before chuckling.

“Your lips always twitch when you have something controversial to say. So spit it out-- it can’t be much worse than what I already know.”

“Shae’s a bitch.” Rosita blurted out, in her matter of fact voice. “And your relationship with her was totally one-sided. You put in all the work and she basically only showed you affection when it was good for her. Which, like, I get that if it was actually casual but just because she didn’t tell you it was doesn’t mean you were clueless. It was always Shae’s way or the highway and like, maybe I should have said something back then. You’ve always been a sweetheart and Shae abused your attention for stress relief from Med School.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nicole, Shae wouldn’t know a catch if it hit her in the face.” Rosita took a long pull. “God, Bud Light is shit but Jeremy drank all the Molson.”

“Molson tastes like shit too.”

“Don’t change the subject.” Rosita pulled the empty bottle from Nicole’s hands and leaned over, opening the mini-fridge next to the couch and pulling two more Bud Lights out. “You are a fucking catch and Waverly Earp knows it.”

Nicole felt her shoulders inch up as she turned to Rosita, looking at her like a deer in headlights. “What?”

“Waverly Earp.” Rosita cracked the beers open and shoved one into Nicole’s hand. “She’s the person I went behind your back with.”

The technician was dumbstruck, her wide eyes not leaving the rolling ones of her boss.  _ Behind my back… what the hell is going on? _

“She came in like a month ago with a very handsome older professor looking to use their grant money on computers for an Ancient History and Languages study lab. Seems that kind of thing is a growing interest among students.” Rosita explained, as Nicole processed the best she could. “Do you remember Lonnie? The Computer Science freshman?”

_ Lonnie… Lonnie…  _

“Ohh, yeah. The kid who partially wiped his harddrive trying to delete his porn folder.” Nicole felt a shudder go down her back. “That was-- a mess.”

“Well Lonnie was there working with you at the counter the same day Waverly came in. And she didn’t know anything about the porn, Nicole. All she heard was you explaining to him the hours of work you put in to save his CS final project.”

Nicole remembered. CS projects can take hundreds of hours and entire semesters to complete. Lonnie was in a summer program due to his lack of finances to pay for all his credits during the regular semester. She had felt drawn to help him, to ease some of the stress and struggle that she knew finals brought every student.

“She even heard the part where you only took a third of the price to sled his drive.” Rosita smiled slightly. “Lonnie left and Waverly watched you make up the difference with your own money, the student nor I none the wiser.”

“He was strapped for cash--” Nicole shrugged as Rosita pushed her shoulder lightly. “He needed the help-- it was nothing. I paid for it-- so-- it really was nothing.”

“To Waverly it was something.” Rosita clicked her tongue. “Not everyday someone finds a single gorgeous and sweet redheaded computer nerd. Especially if that’s their thing.”

Nicole felt her cheeks go hot as her mind drifted to Waverly telling her the story about Wynonna accidently buying way too many dolmades in Greece. How she would lean across the couch and lightly touch Nicole’s leg. The way Waverly made Nicole feel involved in the conversation and not just the de facto listener. Waverly would look at her through her eyelashes and blush at the few sentences Nicole was able to get out. How easy it was to just share her presence, even as Nicole nervously fretted. And the almost kiss.  _ Waverly asked to kiss you. She wanted to be sure of what you wanted. _

Nicole felt a weird feeling in her chest, like gravity had released its hold on her heart. 

“And the lab-- I installed the computers but I don’t remember her being there.”

“She was there but she was too scared to bother you.” Rosita smiled. “She came to visit me and did this whole bit like she was trying to buy something but I could totally tell she only showed up to see you.”

“See me?”

“Yeah, dummy.” Rosita took another swig. “But you were off that day so-- I decided to meddle a bit.”

This confused Nicole. “Meddle how?” She brought the beer up to her lips, taking a slow swig.

“I recommended she break her computer--”

“Oh.” Nicole nodded, absorbing the information before it finally clicked.  _ Oh shit. _

She turned and locked eyes with a smirking Rosita. 

_ “ _ Hold that thought, Neo. _ ”  _ Nicole mumbled under her breath, her mind finally putting everything together. _ Oh shit, indeed. _

“Look dude, Waverly isn’t asking for you to be anything or anyone other than yourself. And that includes the Nicole who didn’t notice a woman poured water on her computer just to get a chance to talk to her.”

“I gotta go.”

“Nicole--” Rosita warned. “Don’t go running away, now.”

But Nicole was already up and gone, slamming the office door behind her with a loud crack.

*****

This was the second time Nicole found herself outside of Waverly Earp’s building sweating and nervous. The difference being that she was now on the cusp of something she had never done before. Nicole was going to tell a girl how she felt. And she was scared shitless.

She awkwardly fumbled next to the bushes, crinkling the last minute gift in her hand that she had hastily wrapped with a discarded copy of the U of C newspaper. A young woman talking happily on her cellphone walked up to the building’s front door and Nicole breathed in deeply.  _ Take the red pill. _ Once the door was open, she shot forward and grabbed it, tailing the young woman into the building.

_ Broke the law, nice. You are really on some new shit. _

She hurriedly made her way down the hall and up the short flight of stairs, finding herself standing in front of the gold four. Rolling her shoulders and quickly reaching up to tousle her hair, Nicole knocked hard.  _ Please be home, Waverly. _

“You order another pizza, Wave?” Nicole heard Wynonna yell from inside. “You can’t drown your sorrows in--”

The door was flung open and Nicole did her best to not look sheepish.  _ Be confident. _ Wynonna’s eyes widened in surprise before her whole face softened.

“Hey, Haught-Dawg.” She whispered. “Good to see ya.”

“Who is it?” Waverly yelled from inside.

“Just a friend! Uhh, I am going out. I’ll see ya later.” Wynonna yelled back before stepping out into the hall with Nicole, the knowing look on her face making Nicole’s stomach flip. Her eyes perused Nicole’s body with a quick investigation before she met her eyes again. “Tell me that’s a book.”

Nicole looked down at her gift and then back up at Wynonna. “A sorry book.”

Wynonna raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, a book to say I’m sorry.”

“Of course.” Wynonna pursed her lips. “You know-- she doesn’t think you did anything wrong, right?”

Nicole’s face furrowed.

“Quite the opposite, actually.”

Nicole let the silence hang before answering. “Wait, really?”

“Useless.” Wynonna laughed but clapped Nicole on the shoulder. “I like you, Haught. Now go in there and don’t come out until you’ve asked my baby sister on a proper date.”

“Ok.” Nicole nodded as Wynonna re-opened the door, leaning in to grab a leather jacket from the hook.

“See you later.” 

Nicole stood in the doorway, centering herself before stepping inside and lightly closing it behind her. She kicked off her vans and slowly made her way down the hallway towards Waverly’s office, her heart beating loudly inside her ears.  _ You can do this. _ As she reached the door she saw her, leaned over her desk with an open book leaned against her monitor. Waverly’s hands were in her hair and Nicole felt her heart tug, confidence she didn’t know she had building in her gut.

“Hi.”

Waverly jumped, knocking her keyboard to the ground with a loud thump as she swiveled to look at Nicole.  _ Damn, she is beautiful. _

“Be careful, I can’t really fix cracked keyboards.” Nicole grimaced. “I mean, I could but-- I’d just be buying you a new keyboard.”

Waverly’s face dropped and Nicole reacted.

“I can buy you a new keyboard!”

“Nicole?” Waverly shook her head as a smile replaced the initial shock. The brunette stood, her arms immediately wrapping around her middle. “What are you doing here?”

Nicole slid the gift under her arm and pulled off her backpack, shaking it for emphasis. “I soldered on a new port for your video card.”

“Oh, right. Thank you.”

“And I brought--” Nicole swallowed harshly as she placed her bag on the ground. “A sorry present-- for being a jerkwad.”

Nicole nervously held the present out for Waverly to take and watched as the smaller woman’s body seemed to relax. She bit her lip before reaching out to grab it, her smile widening. 

“Why are you the one apologizing to me?” Waverly asked, thumbing the present. “When I am the one who lied to you.”

“About the chatroom thing?” Nicole stepped forward slightly. 

“You finally figured it out, huh?” Waverly chuckled.

“Sorry, I can be really dense sometimes.”

“Don’t be.” Waverly shook her head, lightly stepping forward as well. “It’s one of the things that makes you-- well, you.”

“I’m starting to figure that out.” Nicole felt her nerves begin to lessen. Like breathing the same air as Waverly was giving her strength. “Open it.”

Waverly flipped the rectangle, tearing the newspaper off in chunks and letting the pieces fall to the floor. A small gasp escaped her lips as she read the front of the book out loud. “Sumerian Mythology: Study of Spiritual and Literary Achievement in the Third Millennium B.C. by--”

“Samuel Noah Kramer.” Nicole finished for her, shifting her weight awkwardly. “I may not have figured out that you were Angel but I remembered which book you were missing from your Kramer collection.”

Waverly pulled the book to her chest, her face slack but her eyes were positively beaming.

“And I basically ran across town today to get to the U of C bookstore before they closed because I totally was not nice to you and you have been everything but mean to me. And I know, I know I can be a lot and you’ve heard about all my baggage and all my issues. But I really like you Waverly and I just needed my ass to be kicked a little bit before I could properly tell you. And nothing says attraction like a book on Sumerian culture. And I’m--”

Nicole was cut off by Waverly dropping the book to the floor and launching herself into the redhead, pushing the pair back a few steps. Nicole’s body instantly pulled her in, her arms wrapping around her back as her chin fit perfectly over her head. Affection bloomed over Nicole’s entire body as she wondered how something so simple could feel so right.

“Your ex has no idea what she lost.” Waverly mumbled into her shirt.

“I’m finally starting to see that, I think.” Nicole replied, pushing Waverly back slightly so she could look down into her eyes. “Do you think we could uh--”

Waverly bit her lip, giving Nicole the time and space to get her words out.

“--Try that kiss again?” Nicole watched a smirk cross her face. 

“My phone is off this time.”

“Good.” Nicole whispered as she leaned down.

Their lips met tentatively at first, a slow meeting of two willing people. Nicole felt herself instantly deepening the kiss, the electricity of the moment giving her all the confidence she had been lacking. The mere thought that she almost missed out on this moment made her hungrier and Waverly responded in kind, a small gasp emitting as they jumped that final hurdle together.

“Waverly.” Nicole sighed, breaking their kiss. “Go out with me-- on a date.”

The brunette giggled, her hands sliding up to cup Nicole on either side of her face pulling her down for another kiss. “I thought we already did that yesterday. Pizza, beer, the couch. Then the cute headlamp--”

“Oh shit.” Nicole’s head shot up. “I gotta fix your computer.”

“Forget it for now.” Waverly tilted Nicole’s face back down before pulling her lightly towards the chaise lounger. “I want to hear more about this date before I give you a concrete answer.”

Nicole frowned as Waverly laughed again, her thumb brushing lightly over Nicole’s lips. 

“I hope you aren’t always this adorable.” Waverly whispered. “Because then I’ll never be able to let you go.”

Nicole smiled at that and let Waverly tug her down onto the chaise. Her mind no longer focused on anything more than the woman right in front of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legal Song Corner:  
> "Only Wanna Be with You" by Hootie & the Blowfish  
> "The Matrix" quote by The Wachowski Sisters, Warner Bros  
> "the 1" by Taylor Swift
> 
> Thanks for reading this sweet little fluffy entry in my Wayhaught Folklore Anthology. They are not all going to be this sweet and fluffy so prepare thyself! See y'all on Track 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Legal song corner:
> 
> "the 1" by Taylor Swift  
> "In the End" by Linkin Park  
> 'Hard Knock Life" by Jay-Z  
> "Yellow" by Coldplay
> 
> Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
